


three is company

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meaningless Fluff, Multi, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, buff junglers, idk here have another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: A day - well, about two hours, really - in the life of Mads and his two equally himbo boyfriends.
Relationships: Lucas "Santorin" Tao Kilmer Larsen/Matthew "Akaadian" Higginbotham, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Lucas "Santorin" Tao Kilmer Larsen, Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen/Lucas "Santorin" Tao Kilmer Larsen/Matthew "Akaadian" Higginbotham, Matthew "Akaadian" Higginbotham/Mads "Broxah" Brock-Pedersen
Series: the little things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	three is company

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this last year, actually  
> here have some buff junglers being cute together

“Come on, Mads, how long does it take you to type? We’re gonna miss practise at this rate…”

Affronted, Mads makes a face and playfully shoves Matt’s shoulder, unable to suppress a smile at his boyfriend’s laugh. “Please. You told us yesterday that varsity track is meeting tomorrow instead, and you know Coach Joey doesn’t actually care about curling at all. I can’t even count the number of times Lucas has sneaked into practise just to fuck with the ice.”

Lucas’s sunshiny smile casts its rays on them both. “I do  _ not _ fuck with the ice, I am perfectly patient while I watch you!” he protests.

“More like perfectly enjoying how cold the ice rink is,” Matt jokes, grinning when Lucas pouts. All three of them know just how much Lucas hates the southern heat and how much he misses Danish snow, so much that - though Matt and Mads are very carefully keeping the secret - a surprise trip has already been planned. “In any case,” Matt continues, “my point is that you type like my mom.”

“In my defense, I don’t know how to use this keyboard,” Mads retorts, plodding away at the keys and sighing as he makes yet another punctuation error and has to backtrack.

“A keyboard’s a keyboard, no? You used your computer just fine, why not just use that one again so we can get out of here?” With a sigh, Matt leans back in his chair and rests his feet atop Mads’s lap, sprawling out over his boyfriend’s lap and shutting his eyes as though he’s falling asleep.

“Well, tell me which computer sciences student bricked my laptop and I guess we’ll know who to blame,” Mads grumbles. 

Lucas sheepishly laughs. “I didn’t brick it, I just corrupted Windows. I’ll fix it when we get home tonight.”

“ _ If _ we get home tonight,” Matt sighs again. Lucas imitates him with a mocking tone, putting his feet up on top of Matt’s legs in Mads’s lap, and Mads giggles brightly with their comfortable weights on his thighs. He can’t even count the number of times they’ve sat just like this in the comfort of their dorm, bodies twined together by hands and feet all under soft blankets to keep Matt’s warm-weather preferences comfortable. 

“I’m done,” Mads says nearly an hour later after typing and saving and emailing. He speaks quietly, not wanting to awaken his seemingly-sleeping boyfriends who have long since shut their eyes out of boredom - but to his surprise, both of them sit up almost instantaneously.

“Fucking finally!” Matt crows, grabbing Mads’s hand and already dragging him out the door. Lucas quickly signs Mads out of the computer, then runs after them as they head off to get cheap fast food together and take it home for a movie night, all three laughing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> working on a short request for rogue boys, the longfic i've been hyping up for a month now, and VIT hanahaki right now!  
> have any ideas for quick lil shortfics? let me know ;)


End file.
